All I See
by meguhbot
Summary: Bella meets Edward. Instant sparks.
1. Chapter one

**Hi guys. This is something new that's been cooking in my brain. **

**I don't own any of there characters. Typical disclaimer. **

"Get up."

I frown at the man boy currently blocking my view, and shake my head.

"Bella." He draws out my name like a child.

"Em. Move."

"Are you really still _that_ upset about this?" I look at his face, his eyes that are so much like mine. He's only thirteen months older than me, we made Mike think we were twins in sixth grade and he didn't learn the truth until graduation; but really Em failed gym so that he could have classes with me. Emmett works out, he could be a quarterback or line back or whatever the term is for big guys on a football team. I shrug, and he thinks this is an answer. We have the same eyes, and Alice calls us voodoo twins because we seem to know each other like we are twins.

"One, you're blocking my view. Two, You ate all of my ice cream earlier, turd. Three. Yes, I don't know why you invited him."

"He's my friend and he's Rose's brother."

And my ex-something. I don't know that it has a name.

"That's great. Move please; Jim is getting ready to propose to Pam."

A month ago, I made the mistake of kissing Riley Hale. His lazy smile was all it took, his fingers on the top of my arms, his arms around my waist. We always had the friendly flirting down, I had a huge crush for years and it was a night that changed everything. I thought we were growing into something more, something with more meaning.

Two days ago, I found him and Victoria making out at his apartment. Sure, a month isn't a long time; I didn't realize how I felt about him until it all came crashing down.

"Okay, regardless of the fact that you know how this-" he points to the TV, " -ends, people will be arriving in two hours. Either get up, look like a human or waddle your ass to your room because I doubt you want anyone to see you looking like you do."

"This is important to me." He adds softly.

I don't ask questions, if he wanted me to know he would tell me.

When I huff and climb off the sofa; his laugh follows me as I start the shower.

Two and a half hours later, Emmett's on the grill and I'm hiding in the kitchen. Riley arrived thirty minutes ago, and I can see him looking around now.

I don't want to talk to him.

I feel like an idiot for being so angry.

Rose comes in, squints her eyes at me and hands me a glass of wine.

"I know you don't want to, and quite frankly he does deserve the ass kicking Em wants to give him, but please; you do not wallow, Bella Swan. Talk to him."

I look at her, her blonde hair in a high pony tail, and her hand in her hoodie pocket. Rose is beautiful, and she has always been like a sister to me, which I think is a weird thought at the moment. I've seen her brother naked.

And she's seen mine. Puke.

I don't get to answer because he walks inside, anyway.

"B." He says it softly, and I take a deep breath and give him a small smile.

"Can we talk, please?"

Rose leaves giving us both a bitchy look, so I know if i high tail it out of here, she'll try to kill me in my sleep tonight.

I nod, and we walk into the living room to sit on the couch.

"I... I want to say I'm sorry, but it isn't enough. I thought we were having fun."

"Fun." I say, and take a deep breath. Fuck him and Fuck Rose for making me do this. I'm tired of being hurt.

"I don't expect you to get it and I don't want to be some stupid girl who is pissed at the fact that she thought that whatever it was that happened between us, was something real. We have to deal with each other because of Rose and Em, but I don't expect us to be friends. Victoria has herpes, by the way."

I huff, get up and walk out of the front door. I close my eyes, and lean against it.

"Hi." When I open my eyes, I'm met with the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen in my life.

He's holding a six pack, and a pan of what looks like brownies, and I kind of want to die.

"Hey, uh..." The front door opens up and I fall against Emmett. He laughs at me.

"Edward!" They do the man hand shake thing.

"This spaz is my sister. Sorry she doesn't have manners." He gives me a look, and takes the pan from Edward.

"Izzy." I cringe. "This is Edward, he started at the firm a couple weeks ago."

He motions Edward in, and Emmett gives me a WTF look.

It's only six in the afternoon, but I want to bury my head under a blanket and never wake up.

Alice shows up thirty minutes after I call her, and we sit on the back porch nursing margaritas Rose made. She's off playing hostess, Em's boss is here.

Marcus Cullen is all smiles and crinkly eyes. He's the kind of man that only gets better with age, he has to be forty, and he's a babe.

"So fine." Alice says, watching him.

I laugh but I'm watching his nephew, who just happens to be Edward.

He has a carefree way about him, he laughs and it does something to me. He wears his jeans with a purpose, and I can't stop checking him out. Alice makes fun of me and I've been flipping her off constantly.

"That ass." Alice says, I nod not even sure who she means.

I'm glad I listened to Em and took a shower.

Edward just moved to Seattle from Chicago, and they get along great.

Rose comes outside, bringing brownies and stops to drop us a few on a plate.

"I made Riley leave. Apparently, he has to make a doctor's appointment." She raises an eyebrow. I laugh.

"Good." Alice says, through a mouth full of brownie, "Your brother's a dick… These are amazingf"

Rose rolls her eyes at her but sits next to us, watching me.

"Soooo..." I start, waiting.

"I may have told him Vic has herpes." I shrug, she laughs.

"Okay dish." I say, eating a brownie, they really are amazing. She follows my gaze and laughs.

"You became a part of our couch last week, and now you're curious about a boy?" She says.

"Al is right. He's a dick. I'm tired of being pissed. I'm just..."

I'm cut off when they walk over to us. Em holds his phone in his hand.

"Mom and dad are running late, by the way." He says, I watch him palm his pocket. He's nervous.

Holy. Shit.

Suddenly I feel bad, He's going to propose and Riley isn't here.

"I didn't know that this was that kind of party." Rose says, rolling her eyes. She mutters something about Renee and looking like a bum and excuses herself.

Emmett sits right next to me, and I punch him in the arm.

"Shut it. He says, smirking, he adds, "Yep."

I don't think anyone else understands what we're talking about. Alice confirms it.

"You two and your freaky almost twin minds. Care to clue the rest of us in?"

Edward is looking in between the two of us, and I'm sure he knows. Alice screams when Emmett shows us the 2 carat engagement ring. We laugh because he almost drops it when Rose comes out the door. It's safe in his pocket. Marcus just pats him on the back, coughing to cover his laugh.

Rose and Renee have a rocky relationship, even though she and Em have been together since freshman year, mom thinks they got too serious, too fast. I don't understand it, her and Charlie have been together since they were seventeen.

Rose changed into a sundress, and her hair is down and wavy. She looks beautiful.

I excuse myself, feeling way too guilty. Rose and Riley are as close as Em and I, maybe closer. I don't want to be the one to steal this from him. He needs to be here. I'd kill him if I wasn't here for this.

I go upstairs to my room, he picks up on the second ring. I stare out of the window, it's still hot for September.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about today and the last couple of weeks. Uh, I think you should come back, say you left something."

"...okay." I hear him whisper, he's with Victoria.

"Riley. You can't say anything and I swear to god if this is ruined for them, I will never, ever forgive you. Emmett's proposing tonight. You should be here."

I hear his sharp intake of breath, "Thank you. I mean it."

"Bye." I say hanging up.

I open the door to my bedroom, and Edward is getting ready to knock.

"I.. I'm lost. Bathroom?" He gives me a crooked smile.

I point to the door across the hallway. "The other right."

I hear the door open downstairs and the telltale signs of my mother.

I fidget, I want to spend time with Edward; I want to get to know him. The thought makes me confused, but it's a feeling I've been feeling a lot lately.

Luckily he comes out when I decide to just go downstairs and stop being a weirdo creep. He gives me a small smile, I ask him about Seattle.

"It feels like it could be a good decision, Em's great, insane, but he's a good guy." I nod, I couldn't describe him better. We get to the bottom of the stairs, head outside.

"I don't mean to pry, and you could tell me to fuck off, but earlier, are you okay?"

I will If he keeps smiling like he is at me like he is.

"I will be." I say, softly.

"Hi, daddy." I hug my dad, missing him even though he's here. He smells like he always has, cinnamon and outdoors.

"Hey kid." He hugs me back, mustache twitching. I watch Emmett look around, he runs his hands through his hair. It's comical.

"Your son is about to jump out of his skin." I say, squeezing him and walking away. He laughs, muttering about how I'm the only one who can contain him.

"Em." I pull him away Heidi and Tanya, smiling politely.

"Bells, I'm freaking the fuck out. I need to do this and get it over with." I nod, look around.

"Not yet. I called Riley. He's on his way." He gives me a look, "Calm down. She's going to say yes. She loves you so much it's stupid."

He takes a deep breath and nods, "Okay."

I text Riley and he says he's five minutes away. Mom is inside with Rose, and Alice is talking to someone who works with Em. Jasper.

Riley comes in the back gate, and I find a seat next to Alice. Edward sits next to me.

Emmett yells for Rose. When she and my mom come outside, Em's on his knee in front of all of us. Rose looks like she's going to puke.

"Babe. It's always been you. Always will be. I love you. Marry me?"

It's short and simple and so Em.

Rose nods, and like a scene from a movie they run to each other. Rose wraps her arms around him and "yes".

Alice is crying and saying how pretty the ring and their babies will be. Mom cries, too finally coming to stand by me as she kisses my cheek, and then Edwards. Apparently, they've met before.

I catch Riley's eye for a second as he hugs Rose, he smiles, mouths the word "thank you." I smile back.

We're not in a great place right now, but we'll have to get there.

He leaves shortly, with a wave goodbye.

It's completely typical, and once our parents and his coworkers minus Edward, Jazz and a few others leave, it's a full out party. So much champagne, Rose is radiant smiling and she's so huggy.

"Hey, SIS." She punctuates the word by pulling my hair. I like her like this; so I smile.

"That thing is going to cause you to drown if you go swimming with it." I eye her ring. It's so beautiful.

"Alice looks like it like she wants to pry it off my hand." Alice nods, even though she's still talking to Jasper. I promise to revisit that later.

"Uh, I know we've been engaged for two minutes, but will you be my maid of honor? I promise not to make you walk with Riley. He told me you called him back, by the way. Thank you."

I nod, "Of course."

She talks about wanting a winter wedding, something this year. She's in full bride mode, and I smile so much my face hurts.

"Edward won't stop staring at you." She says, softly.

I smile, again; because it's the same for me. I don't know what this pull is, and usually guys make me a nervous freak but there's something about him that seems easy.

Later, I'm in the kitchen trying to clean up. Alice is upstairs sleeping in my bed. She was all smiles and looked like she was seeing stars; so happy.

Rose and Em are on the back porch, and I'm so happy for them until Em loses his shirt. I close the blinds and curtains with a cringe, and I jump when I realize Edward just walked in.

He gives me his crooked smile, "Em knows how to throw a party." I laugh, going back to washing dishes. We have dishwasher but this reminds me of home, when mom and I would talk about everything under the sun. It's soothing.

Edward stands beside me, picking up a towel. He shrugs when I raise an eyebrow.

"I have no furniture in my apartment and it doesn't feel like home yet." I get it. I've suspected for a while that Rose and Em would be getting serious soon, so I've been looking for an apartment myself.

I tell him this, and he smiles. "I can't imagine living with them in marital bliss will be that fun."

I laugh, "Pre-marital is already bad." I gesture outside.

"I... think there's a couple for lease in my building." He says this shyly, like he's scared to over step. I wouldn't mind knowing where he lives. I nod, as he tells me the name of his building. It isn't far from here, which is good.

I don't realize its 1 a.m. until I'm yawning and feel like I can barely stand up.

Edward says he should get going, and it's weird. I only met him today, but it feels like today lasted a lifetime.

"I'll see you around." I say, walking him to the door.

"Who knows, maybe we'll live in the same building." He smirks as he passes me. "Good night, Bella."

"Have a good night."

My name off of his lips is velvet and now I'm the one seeing stars. I watch as his sleek black car pulls off, even shiny in the night.

**I had a baby, forgot the password to my old fb account. I'm back. **

**As for UtB, I plan on finishing it this year. I'm one chapter in, and I'm thinking it'll be about four more. **

**xo, **

**Meg**


	2. Chapter 2

Early Monday mornings are my favorite. I don't have work until Wednesday, and I love the busy sounds of the city.

I run around the park, taking in the busy commuters and happy that I don't have to deal with any of it. I stop to stretch and catch my breath; I put in a headphone, keeping music low because dad and Em like to freak me out about serial killers.

_"Who knows when the next Bundy will show up?" _Dad loves to say, cop all the way through. It works, but they will always be ridiculous.

Not as ridiculous as I am when a hand touches my shoulder and I jump out of my skin.

It isn't Ted Bundy, but Edward. He holds two leashes with two huskies attached to them.

"Hey!" I say, catching my breath, He smiles looking apologetic, as I reach down to pet the dogs.

"This is Jake and Tanya." One hundred percent adorable; like their owner.

"No work today?" I ask, taking in his sweatpants and hoodie, checking him out while I continue to stretch. I liked him in jeans, but this is better. He wears a Cubs Baseball hat, his hair sticking out the sides.

"I have a few errands to run, last minute things to make the move final."

I smile, I'm finished stretching and I really want to get another mile in. Edward seems to read my mind and asks if I mind company. He keeps up with me, the dogs following close to the both of us; the silence is comfortable.

At the end of the run, I'm breathless and I feel a kind of peace I haven't felt in days.

Being with him is easy.

I have a couple of things I need to do today; find an apartment. Study. Wash my car. The words are out before I know it, and all those plans go out of the window when I say, "Would you want to get breakfast? I work at a cafe, they have tables outside, and the pups should be fine."

"That sounds amazing." He says, with a smile and nod.

We walk the few blocks to the cafe; I wave at Lauren and Angela as I grab two menus off the hostess stand, and we find a table outside. Angela, who owns the place comes over, brown hair tied in a braid and with a smile.

"Hey B!"

I introduce them, they talk for a few minutes before she leaves to get our drinks. The look she gives me before she walks away tells me she's going to have all kinds of questions on Wednesday.

Edward and I talk over breakfast. He tells me all about his decision to move here. He wants to be closer to family. I understand it. I miss dad and mom terribly and we're only a few hours away.

The way he closes his eyes when he takes a bite of his waffle does things to me. He's so beautiful.

Angela waves us off when we ask for the bill.

In the end, we say goodbye, but we exchange numbers so that when he finds out about any opening in his building, he can let me know.

All day, I float.

Tuesday I do the errands I didn't do the day before. It's a long day.

I'm lounging around, lazily looking at listings for apartments when my phone beeps. It's a picture of Jake and Tanya, which says:_ i think jake is searching for you._

I laugh but type: _oh n_o, _i don't want tanya to be jealous._

Alice calls before he replies, and i take a deep breath, tell her that I'm actually looking for an apartment. She's instantly excited and calms my nerves when I tell her how nervous I am about talking to Em.

I tell her about Edward, and she's instantly on cloud nine, but I'm ready to change the subject. I don't know what these feelings for Edward mean.

"Okay, but now spill about Jasper, You both looked comfy Sunday."

I hear her sharp intake of breath.

"Bella... He's perfect. And he gets this southern accent every now and then even though he's lived in the Northwest for most of his life. He's funny and sweet. He asked me for my phone number. We have a date this weekend."

"That's awesome, Al!" I really am excited for her. Alice is a hard worker. She works as an interior designer, she knows how to make things look good.

"Hey, I have to go back to work, big client coming in. Lunch tomorrow, okay? I need all the details, no excuses. Love you!"

She hangs up before I can say anything. I shake my head, she knows me too well sometimes.

My phone beeped while we were talking and the text reads: _she wouldn't be the only one_

I call Alice back immediately, and she laughs at me until Jasper calls her and she has to hang up.

I have no idea what to say to something like that, so I just send back a smiley emoji, and think of a way to tell Rose and Em about moving out.

I pass out before I can even come up with a plan.

Wednesday morning before work, I'm in the kitchen when Rose eyes me over her coffee. She's been quiet, we haven't talked much this week. She and Em have been busy with work, and after engagement bliss. I raise an eyebrow as I bite into my bagel.

"Thanks for cleaning up Sunday. Sorry we were... busy." She giggles, wiggling her ring finger.

"No problem." I know she's baiting me.

"I know, you had help. Edward's a nice guy; hot too." I roll my eyes, taking a bite of my bagel.

I can't keep anything from Rose. She really is like a sister to me, and I really do value her advice, so I spill. I tell her about looking for an apartment, that I feel like I'll be crowding them. I tell her about Monday morning with Edward, and his texts.

"We love you, Bella. We'll support you no matter what, but expect Em to give you a little bit of a shit fit about it; he likes you here because it gives him a peace of mind, but he'll get it."

I nod, instantly feeling better.

"I can't wait to cook breakfast naked again, though." She wiggles her eyebrows, laughing.

I cringe.

"As for Edward, he likes you. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you Sunday, it was hard to watch."

I smile, "So one meltdown at a time, I'll make dinner tonight butter Em up."

She agrees that the way to get Emmett to agree to anything is through his stomach.

Then she says, "I need a break anyway. The last three days, anytime he see the ring on my finger, he wants to fu..."

I walk out of the house grabbing my bag with a "Bye Rose."

Her twinkly laughter follows me out of the house.

For a Wednesday, the cafe is busy. Angela does well, her cafe is quaint and I remember the day Alice told me she decorated a cafe that was looking for someone to work for her. Angela had just moved from Portland, didn't know anyone here. We clicked instantly, and she has been more of a friend than a boss.

She's watching me with a smile as I finally get a break from the early morning rush. I sit next to her, watching as she puts pastries in the display case. I steal a blueberry muffin, and realize it's the first thing I've eaten all day.

She clears her throat, "Sooooo, do I have to beg you to tell me about This Edward guy who I have never heard or seen because God knows I would remember if I did." She sighs heavily.

"I can hear you." Tyler, Angela's boyfriend says coming from the back hauling a sack of sugar.

"Not talking to you, babe." She says, kissing him on the cheek and then fixing her eyes on me.

"He works with Em. He was at the engagement party Sunday. He's really nice, and he helped me clean up after the party. We happened to run into each other at the park. He's..."

"Here." She says, with a smile.

"Shit." I glance to the right, hoping i don't look like I've been slaving away all morning.

He walks in with Emmett, who immediately hugs Ang and comes behind the counter. I shake my head when he says, "Hey sis. You remember Edward." I remember he probably doesn't know about us spending extra time together. "Ed, what do you want?" gesturing to the pastries Angela is putting out. She plates a chocolate croissant on a plate for Em.

"I have lifetime immunity. Whatever I want is mine! For FREE." Em says with a fist pump.

We laugh, and Em goes into detail to Edward on how he bet Tyler free everything at the cafe one night while they were playing poker. Em won because there is nothing he won't do for food, and despite Angela pretty much wanting to kill Tyler, she's given Em everything for free.

Edward stands across the counter from me, with raised eyebrows. "Morning, Bella."

"Nice to see you again." I say, because it is. He seems to be in my every thought.

I liked him in jeans.

Loved him in workout clothes.

Seeing him in an onyx grey button shirt with the arms rolled up, hair slicked back and three day old stubble almost makes me fall off my stool. His pants fit him perfectly and I have never thought that shoes could be sexy.

I have a new favorite.

"B, Rosie said you're cooking dinner tonight?" Em says, handing Edward a blueberry muffin and coffee.

"Yep."

I can't form words because Edward winks at me.

"Yes! Bella is an amazing cook. I love having her home because it's a like having a live in chef!"

I try to keep my face neutral. Emmett can read me like a book.

"Eddie, you can come over too! I'm sure you'd love a home cooked meal!" As a second thought he looks at me, "is that okay?"

I smile, "of course."

"Can't wait." Edward says, with a crooked smile.

Emmett fist pumps again, then says they have to leave. He gives me a kiss on the head when he passes.

Edward winks; with a wave he's gone.

"Oh man. You should see your face right now!" Ang says, laughing. I roll my eyes, and tell her all about the last couple of days.

"Oh man, it smells amazing in here!"

I jump, because I don't know where my head was just at but I smile as Emmett walks in, setting his laptop bag down.

"Should be ready soon." I smile, watching him open the oven.

For a second, I think about just telling him, while it's me and him and no extra eyes; especially bright green ones. I know I'm overreacting. Em is a great brother, and he may be a little over protective, but he isn't controlling. This idea to move out on my own is a little unsettling. Sure, I don't have a place yet, but the more I think about it, it feel like it's time. Thankfully, before I can tell Em that I'm a pigeon and he's gotta let me fly; the front door opens, and Rose and Edward walk in.

Edward stands at the counter, saying a quick hello, but his phone rings and he points to the other room.

I grab the bottle of wine chilling in the fridge, and debate hiding in the pantry with it.

So many nerves.

The timer goes off, and Em wastes no time taking the roast and veggies out of the oven for me. He mutters about going change but the look he gives Rose makes me want to cringe.

I set the table, and I feel him there before I turn around. He leans against the doorway, and gives me a smile. "Hi, again."

"Hey, I can't promise this will be a gourmet meal and be as great as Em says it is, but hopefully it's edible." I'm rambling, where has peace that I've felt with him gone?

"I'm sure it'll be amazing, Bella."

Em and Rose come down the stairs laughing, and with a whoop, Em shouts "Let's eat!"

Edward sits next to me, and I enjoy it every time my arm brushes his. He's close, and he_ really_ smells good.

Rose talks about the details she has pinned down for the wedding so far. She promises me I get a say in the dress and shoes.

Rose pours Em another glass of wine, and I feel her nudge my foot with hers under the table.

Now or never.

"Hey about that." I wait for Em to look up, "Uh, I started looking for a place to move into."

I don't miss the hurt in his eyes as he gets up and walks away. Rose takes off after him, looking apologetically.

Edward's arm brushes against mine again, but I also feel his pinky brush mine softly.

"Hey", he says softly, "it'll be okay. We'll figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Despite Edward being there, the tears gather up and I imagine Em throwing all of my shit out into the yard. He comes back ten minutes later, Rose looking pissed as she follows him, and he looks at me like he really is sorry.

Rose motions for Edward to follow her not so subtly, but then they're gone and it's just us. I swipe at my eyes, hoping I haven't smudged my makeup. He's quiet for a minute and then:

"So, I may have overreacted."

I finally look at him ready to defend myself, but he holds up his hand. We are the spawn of Renee Swan, after all.

"I get it; and to be honest, I had a feeling it was coming soon. You are your own person now. What really pissed me off is Rose knowing before I did."

After a second he says, "Edward knows, too. There's more to that, isn't there?"

He doesn't joke and it is a rare moment where all of his humor and light is gone. This is what he's like in hard negotiations mode, he has his lawyer face on. It isn't often I get to see it.

"I... I hope there is." I say softly, not knowing what else to say.

He smiles at my words but I don't know what to think of it.

"Em, I didn't know how to tell you. I thought maybe it was a mistake. I have it made here, what twenty-three year old is ready to give up not paying bills and being able to come and go as they want? Don't even get me started on what Charlie and Renee will say."

"I don't think it's a mistake. You've always been independent. I just love you being here. Getting married is... a lot, and I don't want to feel like too much is changing too fast."

"We'll find you a place. Somewhere gated and with a security guard and barred windows..." He laughs out loud at the look I give him, but then he nudges me.

"No bars..." He says sheepishly and I roll my eyes.

"I really am sorry about overreacting." He says softly, and I shrug.

"As long as all of my stuff hasn't been thrown out of the window."

He shakes his head at me, "I may have thought about it."

I laugh, and we hear footsteps coming, "Hey, we still have to talk about this Edward thing. You've been holding out on me."

"You've been busy." I say, as Rose and Edward come back in.

Rose mutters about Em being a shit and kicks me out of the kitchen so that the two of them can clean up.

Edward follows me outside to the swing on our front porch, after I grab us each a beer. I don't miss the look Rose gives us.

We sit far away enough that I miss him being next to me. I think he feels it too, because somehow a minute later he's closer and asking me if I'm okay.

I nod, "I expected most of it. The thing about Em is it was always me and him. Dad put a lot of responsibility on him to 'protect me' and he took it to heart."

He nods, considers my words and then finally says, "So, if I decide to ask you to go on a date with me one day, do I have to worry about him storming off when he finds out?"

He says it with humor, but I think he's serious. I feel my cheeks heat, when I finally look over, I see him staring at me, his eyes are soft, and his smile is wide.

I don't think I could possible say any words that will make sense, so I just shake my head, peeling the label away from my beer bottle.

"Good to know." He says, taking a long pull from his beer. I think maybe he'll say something else, but he says nothing. We sit in silence, but soon his hand finds mine.

I don't know how long we sit like this, in silence with his hand in mine. The swing squeaks lightly, the only sound in the quiet night.

Finally he sighs, and when he lets go of my hand there's an emptiness I haven't felt in a while.

"I should go. Marcus' assistant scheduled a meeting at seven am for some unknown reason." He says, standing up.

I laugh, Emmett complains about Kate all the time. She schedules things wrong, too early and too late, and always mixes up clients. It causes them to work weird hours sometimes, and Rose honest to God wants to hit Kate with her car.

"Thanks for coming." I say, but I don't know what has actually happened tonight.

His hand finds mine again, and he pulls me to him, his arms wrapping around me. Any fogginess just gets worse but somehow I manage to hug him back, before he pulls away with a smile.

"See you soon, Bella." He says, still smiling.

I wave as he drives away. I close the door when I get inside and lean against it, closing my eyes. When I open them, Em is standing in front of me with his arms folded. He looks like Charlie, so much this way. When he talks, he sounds like Renee, excited and nosey.

"Alright, spill."

Nothing.

The weekend passes and I hear nothing from Edward. No cute texts, no phone calls, and no carrier pigeons. I know that it works both ways and I could easily reach out, but I'm a chicken. I think about going for a run but I ate so much pizza with Alice and Rose last night that I'd probably throw up.

I could ask Emmett what's going on, and even though he was rational when I talked to him about Edward, I think I need to draw a line. They are friends, they see each other every day, but they work together. There has to be a line and Em shouldn't cross it for his crazy pants sister.

Instead, I look at ads for an apartment and text Alice to ask her if she wants to come look at some with me tomorrow. She responds with an eye roll emoji and a "duh". I send her a heart and set up appointments for the ones that require it.

The front door opens and I watch over my glasses as Em walks in, setting his brief case down. He's on the phone, and waves at me as he sits down next to me looking at what I'm doing.

"Yeah, Ma. I just got home. Okay, we'll be there. She's right here." He hands me the phone with a shrug and ruffles my hair as he walks to the fridge.

"Hi, mom." I say.

"Bella, Gran is coming in this weekend. I just wanted to ask to make sure you weren't busy and could make time to come to Forks with Em and Rose."

I roll my eyes, she isn't asking anything.

"I'll be there, mom."

"Stay a while. I miss you, Is."

I soften, because I miss her, too. She's demanding and judgey most of the time, but she's still my mom.

"I'll see what I can do, but I miss you, too."

We talk for a while and when a beep comes through, I realize I'm still on Em's phone. I look at the screen but I don't recognize the number and it isn't programmed in his phone_._

"Mom, I have to go. Em's getting a work call." I hang up before she can finish complaining about Gran surprising her with a visit. She's 88, it's a friggin miracle she's coming from Phoenix and still flies.

They hang up and try again while I try to find Em.

I finally answer, "Emmett's phone."

"Fuh… Bella?" It's Edward, he sounds out of breath, and annoyed; wherever he is, is loud.

"Hi. Sorry, I don't know where Em went, but give me a sec."

I find Em outside in the back, nursing a beer.

I hand him his phone and walk back inside. I wanted to ask him what's going on, but I realize he doesn't owe me an explanation.

I spend the night writing, but everything matches my crappy mood, so I fall asleep tired and

Alice calls me the next morning; she's excited and can't wait for a new apartment to decorate. We decide to meet at the café before going to the first apartment to check it out. I shower, throw on a sundress and flats before throwing my hair up and a cardigan on.

Alice has a coffee waiting for me, and I wave at Angela and Tyler. We chat for a while, and soon it turns to Edward, naturally.

"Jazz said he had to go out of town suddenly, I don't know much more about it, he said Marcus mentioned it an email." She shrugs.

It makes sense, finally. If he's out of town chances are the last thing he's thinking about is me. I don't feel like I'm completely being ignored or forgotten about, even if all we did was hold hands and hug. I tell myself to stop worrying, and shrug.

Angela brings me a scone, and with a hug, we leave going to the first apartment. Heidi is a friend of Rose, and with a hug and a joke that she misses my hunky brother; she lets us into the first place. It has so many windows and a balcony, a nook that would be perfect for reading. The kitchen is big enough that I could probably just live in it. I instantly love it, but don't want to settle for the first place I see.

We see three more places and by the end of the day, I can't get the first apartment out of my head. It's close to Em and Rose's place, the café and I know I can actually afford it; it's perfect.

I ask Heidi if I can think about it, and if she can meet me again soon. I want Emmett's opinion, but I'm instantly sold on it.

I'm exhausted by the time I get home; and want to crawl into bed, but when I see the shiny black car in the driveway, and Edward on the porch; it all goes away.

He stands as I walk to the steps, and he looks tired. His hair is a mess and I realize it's because he's been running his hands through it like he is now.

"Hi." He says, and before I know it he's talking. A lot.

"Marcus called me Saturday, freaking out and asked me to fly back to Chicago. I was in such a rush to figure out what to do with the dogs, I left my phone in the car at the airport. Anyway, uh… Emmett mentioned that you were being mopey and he thinks it had something to do with…"

I don't give him a chance, and I don't know where it comes from but when I reach up on my tippy toes and kiss him, he's surprised, too.

But he kisses me back.

**This is going to be a short one, only a few more chapters. And not so angsty anymore.**

**xo**


	4. Chapter4

When we were twelve, Charlie took Em and I hiking. I remember complaining because my legs were hurting, about how hot it was, being hungry and being in just a completely bad mood because Em wouldn't carry me on his back. Charlie just shrugged his shoulders, and let his mustache twitch as he told me to be patient, it would be worth it.

When we finally reached the end of the trail, he tugged on my ponytail and walked with me to the edge. We could have just taken a step off and either sunk or flown. The ledge was right there and we were so, so high that I felt the breath leave my body; I clutched Charlie's arm and if it hurt him, he never let it show.

I remember the adrenaline rush I felt right away, and knowing that Charlie was right, it was worth it. I didn't think I'd ever feel that way again.

Kissing Edward feels a lot like standing so close to the edge and just waiting to fall over.

His lips are so soft and his hands find my hair and I feel him smile against my lips. I can't help but smile back.

Eventually, we break apart but we stay close as we sit on the swing; and I don't know what to do so I smile at him, because he's smiling back and I know his hair looks like it does because of _me_.

"I..." I start to say I'm sorry, but I'm not.

"I've thought about kissing you since the first time I saw you leaning against that door." He nods to the front door.

I still can't seem to breathe so the words come out low and rushed.

"What is this?" I ask, because really. We've known each other for a week, and besides the hand holding and hugging, we don't really know each other. We haven't even been on a date yet.

He shakes his head, "I can't get you out of my head."

Before I can respond, headlights shine as Roses car pulls into the driveway. She gets out of the car, and with a smirk she comes up the stairs.

"Edward. Bella." She waves, as she unlocks the door and walks inside.

We're silent for a while and I pick at a string on my jeans. The sounds of the night drift in and out, the crickets singing and cars passing.

"Are you free tomorrow evening? Can I take you to dinner?" He asks it softly, but I still jump when he talks.

I nod, and when his face breaks out into a huge smile, I feel myself falling over the edge, but I float.

I close the front door, leaning against it. I close my eyes and smile, because Edward kissed me good night, promising he'd see me tomorrow.

I glance at Rose who still looks smug, even as she flips through the magazine she's reading.

"That was cozy." She says, without looking up. I sit on the sofa next to her, smiling.

"I'm sure it was a better sight than what I saw after you and Emmett's first date."

She lets out a loud laugh, as I try to immediately not to remember when I walked down the stairs and saw more of Em and Rose than I ever want or needed to.

Gag.

"Except he hasn't even taken you on a date, yet. Slut." I roll my eyes.

"We're going to dinner tomorrow. I still don't know what this is." I admit, gesturing to the front porch. "He was talking and all I could think about was how I missed him even though we barely know each other."

She shrugs, "The first time I met Emmett all I wanted to do was punch his face. I don't know what the instant attraction you feel is, but I know I'm glad I gave him a chance." She flutters her ring finger at me, smiling.

"Yeah, I don't seem to have a choice in that." I say, thinking about how his eyes light up when he smiles, and how soft his lips are.

"I just want you to be happy. Bells."

We sit around on the sofa talking for most of the night. Em comes home with a whole bunch of Chinese takeout, I tell them both about the apartment we saw today. Em says before I commit, he wants to see it first, I roll my eyes, but I knew he'd want to see it first. He calls Heidi, and even though it's close to midnight, she's so happy to hear from him and agrees to meet us early the next day.

"Your relationship is weird." I say, looking at both Rose and Em. Rose shrugs.

"I'm the one with his ring on my finger, she can flirt all she wants."

They kiss and I run away upstairs before I see any more boobs.

The next day, my room looks like my closet threw up and I hate everything. I take a deep breath because Edward will be here in less than one hour. I have no idea where we're going, or doing. I asked him, and he said "dinner."

I finally settle on a pair of leggings and a loose tank top and a jean jacket. By the time the doorbell rings, I want to jump out of my skin.

I open the door to his smile, bright and for me. "You look beautiful." he says.

I smile back.

I close the door, thankful Rose got Em out of the house. I know Edward and Em are close, but I'm sure Em would make some comment that would embarrass me.

He opens the car door for me, and I sigh when he closes it, watching as he walks around the front of the car, he shoots me a wink when he sees me watching.

We talk the whole way to wherever it is we're going, and I'm not sure it matters anymore when his hand finds mine.

"So, I signed lease papers today." I say, and it feels good to say. He smiles big and squeezes my hand.

"Em mentioned that he was going with you to inspect..." he laughs when I shake my head, "an apartment for you."

"You should have seen him opening and closing windows, and trying to break the locks." I say, shaking my head. "When he was done, he shrugged his shoulders and said that 'it would do.'"

He laughs, and then with a squeeze of my hand, I realize the car has stopped.

"I asked Em for a suggestion. At first he suggested a church, but last minute mentioned this place."

"I had a great time. Thank you." I say in front of the front door, I know Em and Rose are out, she promised they would be gone for the night. He smiles, steps closer but it still isn't close enough.

When he finally kisses me, it isn't soft but it is sweet from the wine and the pie we had at dinner. His hands find my hips, my hands go into his hair. He pulls away but kisses me again softly, once, twice.

I want to ask him to come in but Rose has already called me a slutty skank three times today. I have to be on my best behavior.

"Jesus, you're good at that." I say, out of breath and okay with it.

He smiles, "Right back at you."

Fuck Rose.

"Do you want to come in? Watch a movie maybe?" I ask, turning to unlock the door. He nods, and as much as I want him to follow me upstairs to my room and lose our clothes on the way, we stay in the living room. We settle on Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

I grab two beers from the fridge and when I come back, Edward's spread out on the sofa. I place the bottles on the coffee table, ready to sit next to him. Before I know it, he pulls me down, and when he kisses me, I feel his smile instantly.

He pulls away, "I really can't get enough of you." He says, tucking hair behind my ear.

"Right back at you." I say, repeating his words back to him.

His smile is electric and when his hands pull my jacket off, I let him because they're electric, too.

"Bella."

"Isabella."

"The room is on fire." Her voice is annoyed, and when she turns on the lights and peels the pillow off of my face, I feel annoyed, too.

"Oh, hey, you're awake!" Rose is instantly amused when I grumble at her, when she lays down in bed with me, cold feet and all.

"Can I help you?" I mumble, looking at the time.

"You can spill the details of last night, as soon as possible…now that you mention it."

I smile, thinking about dinner, how Edward's legs rubbed against mine.

How easy it was; the conversation and just being there with him.

How he didn't want to leave even though it was one a.m. and he had a meeting early this morning.

"I can't wait to not have to worry about Em coming home." I muttered, fixing my hair and walking him to the door. I didn't expect him to hear me, but he nodded and laughed.

He promised he'd see me the next day, and with a kiss, he was gone.

"Hey, you didn't have to but thanks for being out last night. Soon you won't have to be banished from your own house anymore." I say, sitting up.

She laughs, "It was nice to get away. We ate room service and stayed in bed all night."

I don't realize how long we talk until my alarm goes off.

"I'm going to miss this." She says, smiling. I nod, because so will I. She stays for a few more minutes before she kisses me on the forehead and leaves, telling me to get my skanky ass up.

"Oh and don't forget to pack! We have a fun weekend with Renee!"

I throw my pillow at her as she closes the door, laughing.

**Hi. **

**Trying to get back on track. Life happens. **

**xo **


End file.
